Rise Of Konoha
by hardj053
Summary: Naruto was always ignored since his brothers birth. He now has a plan to make sure that no one stuffers the pain he has. Will he continue down this path or will something cause him to stray down a dark path. Calculating/cold Naruto Naruto x harem of 6 women. First fanfic plz review Will update every 2 weeks
1. Chapter 1

" " talking

' ' thinking

_hi. flashbacks_

{ } location

Ntaruto Namikaze was the first son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. He was born into an area of war. The war ended when he was 5 then a few years later the Kyubi attack happen. His little brother was born the same day. On that day the 3rd hokage died.

Naruto's life was good before the Kyubi attack, but once that happened his life changed. He was now invisible. His parents stop to him. As Mennma his little brother got older for Naruto it was worse to the point that whatever Mennma wanted he got.

Now that doesn't necessarily mean that he was spoiled, no he was a happy energetic boy who loved his brother. In fact he loved his brother more than his parents. Since Naruto was ignored by his own parents he ignored his brother. That made him look for Naruto's approval.

Both Minato and Kushina knew that Naruto was holding a grudge against his own brother. They knew it was their fault, but they decided that he will let it go on his own time.

Now Naruto was raised in a loving home at first. Then his brother Mennma came and everyone ignored him. At first he understood why it was happening. Then as time went by and Mennma didn't need all the attention he asked himself why. He was always a nice to his family. Then that incident happened.

{ Flashback }

_An 10 year old Naruto came in running towards his mom and dad. Look mom and dad I passed I graduated early he said. Thanks to his yelling a 2 year old Mennma woke up._

_God damit Naruto you woke him up so you graduated big deal everyone graduates now leave before I do something I will regret snapped Kushina._

_That's when something not known to anyone awakened in Naruto. Then he said forgive my ignorance Kusinasama it won't happen again and with that he turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Later at night during supper she wanted to say sorry but Naruto said it was unnecessary._

{ Flashback kai }

Since that night Naruto never called them mother or father. It was always hokagesama or Uzumakisama. He became the ideal son for political parents. He never spoke unless spoken to and always was respectful and was a prodigy. He by the agt 12 was considered an elite jonin.

Another thing about Naruto was he was a male copy of his mother, until he dyed his hair black with red tips. When his mother asked why his answer was " I hate the color it's not a color a ninja should wear only an idiot would keep that hair color unless trying to bring attention to himself. "

With that his mother face dropped as she was saddened that Naruto hated his and her hair color. As Naruto walked out he had a smirk on his that Naruto always felt good to put down his mother when they were alone.

Minato always tried to make it up to him. He offered to train Naruto but his response was " Thank you for the offer but I shouldn't be a nuisance to you Hokagesama.

The other thing that both parents tried to do is to get Naruto to stop calling them by their titles. Nothing seems to work.

It was worst for kushina since Naruto did anything and everything to make her feel one thing she hates the most was when Naruto would call her ex-befriend mikoto kachan.

Now Naruto was different to Mennma he would pretend that Mennma didn't existence was of no importance. He mad his parents mad and sad when he would tell them. Hokagesama don't you think it's time to sharpen kohonas weapon. Uzumakisama you should start training the weapon in controlling demonic chakra since you have experience. You shouldn't left the Kyubi have feelings if that is what triggers him. Do you wish me to train kohonas weapon.

He never called him brother. Ever time that Mennma showed him something he improved Naruto would say. You should train harder you are a better pawn to kohona than I am. Mennma would perk up to this, while there parents would frown.

Now there's a 20 yr old Naruto walking to the hokage 's tower. Naruto is well known around the village he was nicknamed Kohona's Guardian. Both civilians and ninja look at him in both awe and respect. To the children he was big brother. Naruto also had the biggest fan girl club but he was able to control them. That made all men jealous of him. He was the only one know to be able to befriend the infamous ice queens.

Naruto got to the hokage 's office. Today was a jonin meeting all the academy students graduated this year.

*Does anyone have any team suggestions" asked the blonde hokage the Canon teams were suggested. Then Naruto clicked his tongue. "Everyone turned to see him?" Asked minato

"Yes I do hokagesama first of all team 7 is set up for failure with a civilian, a ninja that can't stand still for more than 10 minutes,and a child with case superiority.

Team 8 is a good tracking team but that is all it is there are no members on the team yo do the actual capture. Then there is team 10 we have had a couple of teams using trio and so far we have been lucky no one was able to counter it yet I say let's not push our luck especially with heir of the clan. "

" Hmm you do bring up a good points, so what would you do in this case. " Said Minato

"I would say different teams and one different sensei. I would suggest

7 Mennma Hinata and Sikamaru

8 Choji Sasuke and Sakura

10 Ino Kiba and Choji

At least in my opinion that way the teams are even out. "

" Well I got to say that is a good idea, but what about there senseis. Ahh but first does anyone see a flaw on the teams asked Minato. He got no response but only Kakashi was

mad about his team. "

" Well for senseis Kurenai-7 Asuma-8 and Kakashi-10. We also need to send ino and Sakura to Anko to kick off the fan girl face their going through."

Alright then everyone is dismissed. Everyone but Naruto left. "Do you need something son." he asked

"Yes hokagesama I would also Like to help Kurenai with training kohonas weapon. I know she will see it as men trying to oppress her do I would like to help with the cover of how I should train my future teams."

"I will agree to this but I'm doing this so that maybe you will see that your brother is also human not just a weapon of Kohona."

Naruto looked at the hokage weirdly and said " is he not kohonas weapon then what is he. I know we're all konohas weapons Mennma is just a more valuable than the rest of us. I don't see any other reason of Mennma 's existence or that of my own now that I have nothing more to say I will take my leave." And with that he left.

Once Naruto left Minato had tears falling from his eyes in both sadness and anger. All that can be heard in the silent office was him asking for forgiveness.

Done

Tell me if you lik it ": )


	2. Chapter 2

It was was the next day 8 in the morning. Naruto was getting ready to go to meet Kurenai at the academy. He was packing up his own lunch then Kushina came in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Narutokun. I see your about to leave as well. Shall we leave together." She asked.

If you are wearing that worn down old dress I'll leave10 minutes after you I wouldn't want all the Uzumakis looking bad Uzumakisama." He said. "Never mind" then he sunshine away.

All kushina did was sigh then look at her dress and went to change. ' This dress is old.'

Naruto arrives at the academy with5 minutes to spare. " Hello Kurenai sempai." He said. " I'm sorry that I have been placed under your care please take care of me."

"It's no problem Namikazesama I just hope that I can be of some assistance." Said kurenai

"Just Naruto is is fine in my eyes we are all the same."He said. All he got as a response was her looking at the ground. Then he smirked and said" that is unless you want to call me Narutokun " she then started to sputtering and blushing furiously. He chucked" I'm just teasing."

{ Academy }

"So welcome back class. about tell who's on your team and the sensei is. Blah blah blah...Team 7 is Mennma Hinata and Sikamaru your senseis are kurenai and Naruto. Said Iruka. People started to mumble.

"Ha your first sensei is so weak that she needs Kohonas guardian to help her" said an uchia. Then a wave of killing intent covered the room. " Sasuke what will mikoto and Itachi say if they heard you talking this way." Said Naruto " She is known as Konohas Genjutsu Mistress. Then out of no where Naruto appeared in front of him with two kunais pointing at each eye. Don't get cocky it could kill you" he said as he walked away. Team7 track me down and with that he disappeared.

{ Forest of Death }

30 minutes later team 7 showed up. There they found both their sensei waiting. Then Mennma being the loud mouth said " Are you guys dating Nissan ."

" No we aren't now keep you're voice down I'm not your brother here I'm your sensei so don't expect special treatment." Said Naruto. As Kurenai was to busy blushing to talk.

Now then because you found us before an hour you passed the test and we were suppose to be given out tomorrow. Now everyone introduces yourself.

"I'm mun ( A/N THE names to long ) I love my family and friends, I hate traitors and bad people, my dream is to surpass Naruto."

"My name is Hinata I like cinnamon buns and friends, I dislike my clans traditions , I wish to get rid of the cage bird seal."

"I'm Sikamaru I like looking at clouds my dislike would be working and my dream is to have a non troublesome wife and kids maybe"

"I'm kurenai I like Genjutsu and dislike people that diss the art and perverts I wish to be a Genjutsu powerhouse."

You hurt my feelings I thought you liked me said Naruto. Kurenai started to blush and sputter nonsense. All Naruto did was chuckle. Well I like most people in the village,I dislike people who aren't responsible and abandon their own kin my dream is to have a simple life. As for what I do it's here on the bingo book.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Alpha Predator

KOHONA Guardian

Stealth ss

Nin ss

Tai high a

Gen high a

Med high a

Fuin uzumaki master

Speed ss

Hand speed ss

Natural affinities earth fire wind scorch and lava

NOTES If countered run and hope he looks the other way.

Now go home and get ready for tomorrow we will be training you all out. Here at 6:30 am.


	3. Chapter 3

"" talking

' ' thinking

_flashbacks_

{ } location

**jutsus in use**

Menna and Naruto went home right after tja team meeting. Naruto went into his room to change. As Mennma went to bug his parents about his graduation.

As Naruto walked out of his room His Mother said" can you believe it Naruto your brother is also a ninja now let's go we're going out to celebrate and your coming."

" Why so he graduated big deal everyone graduates I don't want or need to celebrate I will take my leave Uzumakisama." He said then he made his way to the Uchia compound.

Kushina was looking at where Naruto just was. She started to cry saying sorry over and over again. When Mennma came in he asked why she was crying and she lied and saying it was of happiness.

{ Uchia compound }

Naruto walked through Uchia compound it seems to be more lively even after the massacre. Even though he knew about the coup but still hated him for attempting to kill Mikoto and the innocent Uchia clan members.

{ Flashback }

It _was 11:30 Naruto came early of a mission. As Naruto walked into the Uchia compound he saw bodies everywhere. He then went to Mikoto house._

_"Forgive me" Itachi said as he was about to stab mikoto. Then Naruto through a kunai at him. "Damn you Itachi, if you think you could kill kaachan your wrong. I'm going to kill YOU" said Naruto. _

_"This is a mission that you weren't supposed to know." Said Itachi_

_"Then I'll take care of it" said Naruto. Then he knocked out Itachi. He waited until Anbu showed up. When they showed up with Minato all Naruto did was glared at him. _

_"What happened here" he asked_

_"I came back from a mission hokage and then I noticed the sent of blood here when I arrived I saw ninjas fleeing in my emotional estate I decided to check on mikoto kaachan."_

_"It's all right Anbu get as many uchias to the hospital. I want to talk to Naruto alone" he said_

_"I know that Itachi was doing a Mission to think you hate me enough to get rid of the family I have as soon as you have the chance. What ever I did to your then have your revenge now and charge me with treason."said Naruto._

_All the hokage did was stare at Naruto with an impasive face then told him to go home._

_3 days later as thanks Mikoto gifted him the sharingan_

{ Flashback Kai }

"Hello Mikotochan are you here" he asked as he walked into her house He asked out loud.

"I'm in the kitchen. Come on in Naruto."

"So what has the most amazing cook do today."

"I cooked some rice stem veggies and beef, your favorite." She said happily. What was known through the Uchia compound was that Naruto and Mikoto had been going out for a month. IT was also known that it was kept hidden beyond the walls.

The uchias actually approved of the relationship, and were hopping that Naruto would be the next clan head to lead them.

Once Naruto was done he helped her clean up. When everything was finished they cuddled up in the living room. There was no talk no tv on just silence. They were just listening to each other's heart beat.

Naruto got up an left at 10 so no one will suspect of there relationship. On his way out he said bye to everyone as they all treated him like family.

{ House }

When Naruto got to the hokage compound. He noticed how different the environment was compared to Mikoto's home. He could sense Minato in his office, Mennma out training, and Kushina in the kitchen.

' Hmm I could help out the Kyubi or put the bitch down. Oh I got it.' He thought.

Walking into the kitchen Kushina perked upon seeing him. "Do you want something to eat." she asked.

"I don't wish to be a bother to you, I doubt you can make something other than ramen I only came for water before helping the jinchuuriki gain the power it needs." he said.

That was the last straw for Kushina. She slapped Naruto hard then punched him in the face. The only one who heard the comostion was Minato and was there in a flash. Then Kushina put up a silence barrier.

All Naruto did was stare at her with a raised eyebrow he was actually impressed.

"Why can't you see that he is your brother why must you call him such names. What do you want from me. Why do you have such a grudge against your brother. Do you hate him because of us" she asked.

"All I do is call him what he is. I am not his brother as I'm no longer really part of this family. I no longer hate him all I want is him to be stronger that way Konohas weapon will be strong and also so when he goes out on a high ranking mission my comrades don't die. I treat him the way I do because he wants to surpass me and when that day comes he better be ready. Why because I will fight him to death throw in the match. When that happens I'll see him as a brother and give him my EMS." He said with convention.

This brought a sad smile on Minato's face. While Kushina looked at her son in horror and sadness.

' How can he do this does he not care about how other people feel about him. How much do I not known about my son does he not care for me hi mother' she thought. " what do you think of me your mother" she asked.

"I see nothing more than a way to bring back the Uzumaki clan." Then Minato punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto was unfazed by the punch. Then he looked at his hand in shock.

"Don't be fazed by that I always expect for both of you to hit me at one point. Now in order for my plan to work you will name Mennma heir to both clans."

"What of those who care about you. Are you will to let them feel the pain of losing you."

"Everyone I consider family already knows this and has come to terms with my decision. There's nothing I have to fear at all."

"So Mikoto knows this and is letting you go through with this then sh doesn't love you." As soon as she finished the sentence she was sent flying by Naruto's slap.

"Don't ever and I mean ever talk about her understood" he yelled haha haha haha Naruto laughs " to bad that you won't remember anything." He activated his sharingan **mind wipe**.

With a snap of fingers Naruto brought down the barrier and walked out. ' I will unite this world under Konaha 's rule. '


	4. Chapter 4

_"Talking"_

_' Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_{ Location }_

_JUTSU IN USE_

_It had been a month since Naruto had the verbal confrontation. Since Naruto has been using the Sharingan on his "parents". _

_He had his pearnts do 3 things over this month. tthe first was to name Mennma heir of both clans. The secound was to send him to help out the Kiri war for 1 month. The last one was for them to look into all of the past family outtings and all of the birthdays of their kids or in this case justMennmas birthday's. _

_Right now is the last 3 days of the month that he was to be in Kiri. For the past month Naruto has been doing sabatoge and capaturing missions. At first Naruto was not Really accepted until he showed them his power._

_{ FLASHBACK } _

_It was his 3rd day in Kiri. Since he got here he has only being relecude and looked down on by the rebels. At first it didn't bug him but now it was starting to get rally annoying._

_"Hey tree hugger why don't you leave your not need here. said a rmn( random mist ninja )_

_"Yeah just leave no reason to have you here" said another rmn_

_as they said that one of the sensory teams had picked up that a small army of 1,800 loyalist have been moving there way. Naruto being him went to Mei._

_"I have come to inform you that i will be going to take care of this small army myself. If you wish to come and see that is fine but no one will interfer as i was sent to battle not come and lay around." he said. _

_It only took 5 minutes for Naruto to find were the loyalist were. _

_Haha look boys the rebels are so weak it only spared one of those demons to face us of." said a mist nin._

_Naruto said nothing all he did was pop two clones into existence. All of them went through signs._

_Lava style: twin dragons_

_Scorch style: dragons rage._

_Earth style: hells hole opening_

_With those 3 jutsus he was able to obliterate the small army, and as if they were never there no traces of them were left._

{ FLASHBACK KAI }

Now we find Naruto in his tent. He is currently looking at a picture of Mikoto. He was thinking of the times that Mikoto had helped him or was just stay to his side. He then put the picture away.

"She's beautiful" said Mei

"I know"

"She's a luck women to have you."

"Pft yeah right I'm the lucky one."

"Is there anything else you need master or do you wish to rest."

"It should be about that time for yugara to show up tell the sensory unit to be on high alert that. Inform me when he arrives."

Naruto had put slave seals on Mei and her bodyguards. He planned on making Mei mizukage when this was over. Naruto also planned for the seal to be put on the daiymo of the waves. Once that would happen He would make the daiymo to start discreetly tell his people to put the seal on so that the people will always have protection.

The seal was a master piece. It was a seal that allows the people with it to act normal. They would be submissive to Naruto and those who had Naruto's blood. It also had a loyalty and body control triggers in the seal.

It was 2:30 of the next day when he received news that Yugra was on the move. He was moving ar high speeds. He would be there in 10 minutes. At that time Naruto was getting ready for his last battle in the wave country. Once he was prepared he ran towards Yugra. Once he got there the stared down on each other. After a couple of minutes the entire rebels army was behind Naruto.

You think that this small army will be enough to kill me. Now I will show you who's the true alph. You will be my prey and I'll be one to destroy you and this small army. He said.

You talk to much responded Naruto.

With that Yugra at high speed attack Naruto. It was blocked then he pushed himself of him. They went into Taijutsu match. To everyone who was there it looked like blurs. The speed was so fast some couldn't see anything.

Naruto was able to land a couple of hits he had Yugra going in to the defensive. With a kick to the face Yugra was sent flying into 5 trees.

Stop playing around Yugra I know you should be able to do more than that. Or is it that age has gotten to you.

Hmm I guess there's no fooling you. So I guess we'll skip the warm up.

With that they got into another Taijutsu match only this time it looked like it was at a stale mate for ever punched or kick Naruto was able to land Yugra gave one back. Naruto was then punched in the face then was also give a round kick sending him back 3 yards. WATER STYLE: WATERFALL yelled out Yugra.

EARTH STYLE: SINGLE MAN FORTRESS said Naruto. As the water was done Naruto the said

FIRE STYLE: FIREFOX.

WATER STYLE: WATERWALL. As soon as the water hit the Firefox mist surrounded him.' Shit ' He thought to himself. Then Naruto started to assault him in hand to hand combat. Yugra was taken a beating. Then when the mist was gone they were having a stare down. "I thought we were suppose to skip the warm up" said Naruto

At this the rebels were gaping at this. How the he'll is that a warm up. Was on everyone's mind. Most of the higher up were thinking' if this is a warm up the what is a battle.

"I don't know what you're saying you barely able to keep up at me using only half of my strength." Said Yugra. With that said people started to worry.

Tch that half your strength I was only using 10 percent I have only used Taijutsu and 2 affinities and haven't even used the sharingan.

Don't make a fool of me you swine. Yelled Yugra. WATER STYLE: TSUNAMI OF DESTRUCTION WATER STYLE: NEPTUNE'S RAGE.

EARTH STYLE: TITAN WALLS then the 15 ft water crashed into the 30 ft 8 foot thick wall. When Yugras attack finished the wall was still standing strong.

'Impossible nothing should be able to stop that without dying let alone not received an injury' thought Yugra.

Keep up and try not to die to quickly said Naruto as three shadow clone appeared with different swords. Then Naruto pulled out a weird sword it had normal hilt and the sword was normal except for black red yellow and orange gems in the middle in that order from the tip to the hilt.

Meet Ryu said Naruto pointing at the weird sword. This had the power of 5 dragons was to slay by the order of my boss summon. Now you should feel honored.

Then Yugra made his clone with staffs. Then once again the battle began. An all out battle. On the side lines everyone was in awe and fear that if they were to betray the leaf they would be annihilated.

The battle was fierce Yugra was injured but nothing lethal. Naruto was only bruised. All that was left were the originals. Sword and staff crashed against each other the owners were looking into each others eyes. They both jumped back. Yugra started to use the sanbis chakra.

Naruto seeing this activated the sharingan. Then point Ryu to the sky and shouted RAIJIN. Then the sword started to sputtering lightning.

Naruto rushed Yugra. Only letting him go up to one tails. The battle was now on a different level. Yugra swung his staff down on Naruto. He dodge it. When the staff hit the ground it shooked. Naruto swung upwards missed him and lightning streaks obliterated the trees behind leaving a visible line through the forest.

WATER STYLE: WATERFALL BULLETS WATER STYLE: RAISING SHORE. Then the ground had 3 ft of water as he dogged the water bullets. "Haha be careful where you shoot lightning boy you might kill yourself.

Naruto jumped in a tree. He quickly whispered KOJIN. Then he sent 20 quick slashes of fire into the water evaporating all 3 ft of water. HACHIMAN whispered Naruto. Once Naruto said it the sword was sharpened to a point where it was impossible for humans.

Yugra took the time to unleash Sanbi on Naruto. "Now boy let us see what you will do against me in full power." He then swiped a tail at him. Only for Naruto to disperse then appeared on Sanbi's back.

Impossible to be that fast to be able to leave after images is unheard of shouted Ao. This got even more faces in awe.

Naruto then sliced Yugras shell then appeared in front of him, and slices 5 times. Then blood erupted from the injurys. ' Hmm I guess buijis do bleed'

What impossible yelled Yugra. How are you able to injure me the perfect jinchuuriki. Naruto didn't respond all he did was reverse grip Ryu and crouch low on his feet. 1000 JUTSU: PAPER SLICES. Then he disappeared from everyone view. 10 seconds later he appeared in the same spot, and then it rained blood. All Yugra did was scream. Tsukuyomi Naruto whispers.

{ Tsukuyomi }

What's going on shouted Yugra.

'Just as I thought you were in a Genjutsu this whole time.'

Did you know that you started a war Yugra and killed millions of innocent people. Destroyed Kiri economically. Forced all orphans into ninjas. Said Naruto.

No I didn't said Yugra.

Hmp and with that Naruto broke Tsukuyomi. MIND PULL said Naruto. All Yugra did was stand there. CHAKRA SYSTEM ABSORPTION and with that Naruto started to absorb both Yugra and Sanbi chakra. Then after an hour or so Naruto was done he fell to on knee. Everyone saw a small regular turtle pop out of the seal . Naruto whispered quietly enough for no one to hear KUMI and it disappeared. No one moved for 15 minutes they just stared at how much the environment changed.

Once Naruto was done resting he got up and made his way to Kiri. Soon Mei told everyone that they were going to Kiri. People start to cheer and laugh on their way.

Once there Naruto disappeared and appeared on the mizukage tower. "People of the mist today I have killed Yugra. This land is now free of its oppressor. Now with that out of the way, I say this all those against him leave. All of the ones that support him come and try to kill me. Naruto took Ryu and said OMI. The village was now in a black mist. Soon no one was able to see anything. REMOVAL OF EXTINCTION once the mist retreated to the sword everything was normal the only one standing was Naruto. All the loyalist were gone no traces of them what so ever. It looked like a ghost town. Naruto came to were everyone was.

" Hello there welcome to Kiri."

Everyone now was either crying, cheering, or hugging each other.

{ Konoha }

There's knocking on the door to the hokage office.

Come in.

A blonde sennin walks in. " I have come to see my son.

Done

This is why i havent actually discribed naruto or mennma

Just so everyone knows i actually put a story up because a friend said i should try it. He told me put up the one in the red folder so I did turns out he meant the burgundy one so ill put that on up as well as soon as I type it because it all on paper.

also wait till next chapter Naruto is far from forgiven any one.


	5. Chapter 5

Talking"

' Thinking'

Flashback

{ Location }

JUTSU IN USE

It had been 3 days since Naruto had actually fought of Yugura. he has finally reached the gates of konoha. he walked in as he did he notice that there was a lot of movment in the village.

Um exxcuse me miss can you tell me whats going on asked naruto

Of course Na rutosama it turn out Tsunadesama came back and had a child in the village. she left it here so no one would go after her son." said the civilian women

"Thank you my fare lady i'll be on my way" he said with a smile.

Naruto walks to the hokage notices that his "family is there but also Tunade is there.

"Hokagesama Uzumakisama Senjusama. Hokagesama i was here to report the mission as told but ill wait out side since it seems your busy."

"Actully stay this is family matter this hre is tsunade."

i see"

well any ways you see before she left the village she gave birth to a son that she was going to take. i saw that it was foolish it would be put the baby's life at risk i said she couldn't take him so she left him in care before me and Kushina took him in.

Mennma started to get a good loo at him. Naruto had an angular face and low cheek bones. braoed shoulders 6 1/4

had blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

Naruto was now looking at Mennma. He was only 5 8 inches. He had smooth blonde hair, a rounder face more of a slime body. What stood out the most were the big honey brown eyes he had. It was then he realise that Mennma was that child. Naruto then was mad. the room tempeture was now -36 degress. All the anger he holded back for many years snaped out at once.

**ARE YOU SERIOUSE. YOU ASSHOLE AND STUPID BITCH. THAT YOU IGNORE ME FOR SOMEONE ELSES CHILD. ALL THOSE BRITHDAYS I SPENT ALONE BECAUSE YOU WERE TAKING CAE OF A FOOLISH LADYS CHILD. YOU GAVE HIM ALL THE LOVE ALL THE ATTENTION FOR WHAT, SOTHE SELFISH MOTHER WHO DECIDED TO PUT HER OWN NEEDS BEFORE HER SON. I WAS THONE TO ALWAYS ALOW YOU ALL TO DO AS YOU PLEASED WHILE I LOOKED FROM THE OUTSIDE. WELL NO MORE. I CURSE THE DAY I WAS BORN BUT NOT AS MUCH AS THE DAY YOU MENNMA WAS BORN. AS FOR YOU GODMOTHER FUCK YOU I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH A BITCH WHO CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HER OWN KIN. AS FOR YOU MINATO YOU ARE WORSE THAN SCUM NOW I'LL TAKE MY LEAVE SHALL ANYONE FOLLOW ME I ASSURE YOU THEY WILL DIE. YOU WILL ALL RUE THE DAY YOU CHOOSE WATER BEFORE BLOOD.** Naruto said with his sharingan spinning wildly fast. when he turn around hiss eyes were now the Reingan.

"Well that could have gone better said minato. Gettting a smack at the back of his head. trying to lightn up the mood. Kushina hung her head down as did Tsunade as they knew what he said about them was true. Mennma then asked why but decided to leave right after he asked itsince he was aking both.

Minato had been going through the albums with Kushina as he was. He started to notice that naruto was never around or in the picture unless it was the back of the picture walking by. He started to remeber that Naruto would always be cold to them but they deserved it.

Naruto was currently in The forest of death. he had already killed 3 packs of wolfs, destroyed a nest of human eating spiders, and destroyed the tower in the middle. 'How could/dare they do this to me.' He had finally calmed down. He sat down on the edge of a pond.'I'll send clones to there house and retrive everything I had there.' So he did. Naruto in his rage was able to activate 3 powers, they were gravity manipulation,sommuning, and to make weapons. But thus power was also makeing Naruto's darkness grow. he notice this and liked it. he would of kept on killing if not for Mikoto's picture falling out of his pocket. when he saw the picture he knew he had a plan to do and it was to protect her the love of his life.

{ mindscape }

Naruto looked at his surroundings. He was on a castle in the sky. It was land of the fittest. Then came out his Dark side.

hmmm how does it feel to be abandone by flesh and blood for one that had the same done to him. asked DN( dark naruto )

Shut up i know you know how it feels since your me. he said

ah but of course then I suggest that we burn this acursed village down to the ground kill all it's men, make all the childrens slave and then sell the women at cheap prices to the worst jails around the contries. said DN

I will do no such thing ! I will be following the plan I had alrady started. I will protect her from all of this were no one will be able to hurt her.

You know plans always change now how about we do something to make sure they regret how they treated us. We deserve our justice! We deserve our freedom from that pathetic DN

oh I will and i'll drag there names down through the dirt. said Naruto.

Oh and how will you do that. said DN

Easy first ill romove all of my things out of there compound then I will make myself look like an uchia. For the finishing touch I wil accidently leak information of how they treated their child like shit while the abandon child was treated as king, and the information might just go to a novelist. said he said

Are you sure I'm the darkness. I still say we at least merge now. said DN

No! We grow stonger as we merge so we need to grow stronger indivdualy that way we will be able to be gods compare to these so called ninjas. he said

Fine whattever. Time for you to leave Kushina is coming your way put that bitch in her place, make her feel like the shit she is. said DN

Will do.

{ THE FOREST OF DEATH }

Naruto was now standing up looking at a deer he killed in his rage. He started to cook it as he waited for her to appear. so by the time he started eating she had killed her way threw the forest. The now blonde was cutting the deer into edable sizes.

What do I owe the pleasure of you Uzumakisama coming to see me intead of sending a bird messnger. he asked

Naruto I have come hear to tell you that we are sorry that we have pushed you away, but it was imposible for us to take care of 2 kids. she said

So you were knew you were ineffective parent so you chose Konohas weapon over your flesh and blood, i understand now that one must push aside everthing in order for the good of the village. he said

No it's not like that. she yelled

I'm sure that for the rest of Konoha to be able to sleep you will come up with a good story worry not I will play along. Now would you mind leaving I was about to start eating. he said

In an attempt to make a relationship withher son she asked " Can i eat some of your food i got hungry from all the killing."

"No there isn"t enough for you my kill my food now leave"

With that she left. 'I'll make sure when he gets home that he feels welcome' little did she know all of Naruto's things were now gone and that his jornal with all the shit that he lived with them was in the hand of shun gnay a well-known novelist.

It was the next day and team Kurenai were at the training feild. Mennma had just got there barley in time.

"Has anyone seen Naruto I heard he was back yesterday so he should be here" asked Kurenai

"Yes i heard that also and since he got here yesterday it is only logical that he would want to spend the day with his fiance." said Shikamaru

"*giggles* you just sounded like shino" said Hinata "hey look it Sejusama " she said pointing at Mennma

"Hmp I liked when you where shy and didn't know what sarcasm was" he said.

"Mennma do you know where Naruto is I heard he came back yesterday." Kurenai said

" well with what happen yesterday I wouldn't be suprise if he didn't show up ever espacially the way we treated him." he wispered the last part to himself to bad Kurenai heard him an spoke with ou thinking" Yeah it has to be rough to be ignored by family for someone else that ain't family"

Mennma was shocked" how did you know"

" Well Naruto tells me everything since we're best freinds. Alright everyone todays stimulation is to find and retrive naruto you got all day to try and capture him. Lets go " she said


	6. Chapter 6

_Talking"_

_' Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_{ Location }_

_JUTSU IN USE_

_It has been monthes since last chapter. Right now we find team Kurenai at the village gates. They are currently waiting for Naruto. 2 minutes later he shows up._

_He has changed his style since last time. He now has black hair with a dark tint of red tips. His clothes now had the uchia cresent on it. Just a couple hours age Kurenai's team was suggested for a C-rank mission by Naruto. Now they were on ther way to wave country._

_ There was also an issue for the hohkage that some how a novelist was able to somw how get Naruto's jurnoal. He was able to make it a Best seller. In fact it was curently the #1 most sold book. In 3 hrs after it 's relase the books stores everywhere were sold out. and in consicnse Minato wasn't able to stop the book prints from selling. Unfortantly this book was able to reach the Fire Diayimo's hands. He then came to KOnoha to get to the bottom of this._

_FLASHBACK_

_In the eastern gates the gate guards saw 500 hundred sumarias coming toward konoha. What startled them the most was that the diyamos carage was with them. So they did the only thing they do and send anbu to go retrive the hokage. Now the hokage was waiting for him at the gate._

_"Hello dayimosama what do we owe this pleasure of your vist, but first iI need protection for my daughter."_

_"Ahh but of course i will have my best 20 anbus watch over her at all times."_

_"That won't be nessasery I want Narutokun with me. He is the only one i want to be with me at all times." said a feminine voice._

_I assure you Riassama that you'll be very well protected "_

_"No I wan't Naruto here now I have a question for him to answer"_

_Very ANBU go get Naruto here . It took 20 min for him to show up._

_"MY MY MY if it ain't Zukosan and Richan here finally come to vist me since you did promise to vist"said naruto . This got wide eyes from every konoha nin._

_"Ah Naruto my boy it been to long what is this I hear you getting married."said zukoThen a red blur got out of the carage and threw naruto of balance._

_"Yeah is it true your going to get married"asked rias_

_"Yes it is. was all Naruto was able to say as all of a sudden it got really cold."_

_"Who is this whore that stold my man. Your mine I don't care what i have to do ill buy for 100,000,000,000 dollars fron this village if I had to." she said. This got a Naruto to sweatdrop but then he desided to have fun_

_"My i didn't know thaat sweet inoccent little richan was having feelings for me. Iguess there is only one thing to do steal you so we could run away together. Then we will have 5 kids and then we will be happily ever after."_

_"this got different reactions. Since Naruto sounded serious all konoha nin were ready to act. A frown from Minato. A smile from Zuko and the 20 yr old red head to blush and shove her face in to Narutos shirt. Chuckles could be heard between the sumarias."_

_"Hmm Naruto you wouldn't take my daugter would you"_

_"Only if that is her desire I shall always listesnt to my crimson queen."_

_"Baka shut up. It's not funny hmp"_

_"Now all jokes aside for nowwhat is it you need from me Zuko "_

_"Ah yes you see since you have saved my daughters life she will only accept you to guard her as i'm going to be a meeting until i call for you."_

_"Yes of course now it my turn to drag her around,dress her up as my doll and to bug her HAHAHAHA REVENGE SHALL BE MINE."with that said he grbed her hand and dragged hr of._

_IT had been 15 minutes since they were alone. He could feel that she was down. So Naruto decided next plae was going to be fun. "richan lets go to the mall you can shop all you want."_

_"Ok" was her responce so Naruto took here to the park since today was the day all orphanages allowed the children to explore. When they got there all the children shouted naruto was here. This got her to notice where they were. soon they were all surounding naruto askinhim question on training, homework,personal and randome ones as well, and he answered all of them. This brought a smile to her face. then a little girl asked a Question that brought a frown back._

_"niisama is she your girlfriend"_

_"No not yet but if you convince her ill get you out for icecream."_

_man niisan is so lucky he get to have 5 more wifes"said a boy which got him a bonk on the head_

_"Narutokun waht is he talking about" she asked_

_"Just give me a seound alright everyone go for icecream and tell the old man it on me." with that they left." Well you see since I'm the last of my clan the hokage decided that it's up to me to bring back my clan to it's former glory."_

_"I see you don't look to happy about it."_

_I'm not but things don't always goes as planned. Then an anbu appeared._

_"Both of your presence is needed by the daiymo." With that said Naruto started to walk Rias to the hokage office. _

_Once there the hokage has a face of hope and the daiymo had a smile._

_"Ahh Naruto thank you for taking care of my daughter."_

_"It's my pleasure"_

_"Now it has come to my attention that there is or was child negligence committed by the hokage. I was wondering if I should charge him or should he be forgiven. So I decided that the victim should choose his fate."_

_"I am willing to let all of this go if I can be considered no longer as a Namikaze. But also if they don't contact me unless hokagesama is debriefing me a mission and nothing else."_

_"Of course but as also for this transgression he will pay you 435,000 dollars and Naruto you Wil need a last name to start your own clan."_

_"Why thank you but the clan is unnecessary as I'm to marry Mikoto and I'll be taking the Uchias name."_

_"That's fine I hope that have a beautiful wedding."_

_"OF course I will and you are also invited if you wish to come."_

FLASHBACK KAI

After that both the hokage and Kushina have sent letters after letter telling Naruto that they are sorry. Only Naruto was not reading the letters he threw them out.

Now we find team 7 walking the wave country. On the way Hinata was making conversation with the client. Sikamaru was looking around him making sure nothing was out of place. While mennma was at keeping to himself.

After walking for 3hrs 45 min shikamaru notirce that there was a puddle ny a tree and it hadn't rain for months. He gives his team the signal. Everyone notices it and slowly sart to het ready for battle. The demon brothers try to rush the team . they move 3 steps and then can't move no m,ore as Shikamaru had them in the shadow possesion jutsu, then Menme and Hinata rush in and knock them out.

"Very good team seems like you have down team work it was flawless." said Naruto

"Yes it was,and it seems that they were after Tazuna. Care to explaine" she asked to sweetliy. After a long explinationthat everyone knows they decided to continue as they had 2 jonin. Naruto then suprise everyone as he summon a dog sizze dragon to send a report to the hokage. They contine walking then mist see mist up ahead.

"Tazuna does is there always mist around this time of day" asked Shikamaru

"Ohh yeah why"

"I can sense chakra in it." said Mennma

"My bayakugan can se the chakra everywhere it like a sort of jammer agint my doujutsu." said Hinata

"Everyone stop i'm about to make our way clear" said Naruto WIND STYLLE: DREAGON'S ROAR and with that the mist disperse.

My there goes my silent kill plan who do we have here Konohas Genjutsu Mistress ans The Alpha Predetor." said a booming voice

"Come out of that tree Zabuchan you might get hurt we would hate for you to get injured brfore battle. Now let us see whats more powerful a predator or a demon." said the blonde.

"HAHA well let us see then" and with that said zabuza rushed Naruto. As the sword came down on him he cut threw n"Naruto" then it turn out to be an After image. Then Zabuza notice that someone was behind him as he turned around he was hit in the face sent flying in to a near by lake.

Narut waited for him to get up. Zabuza went thre handsigns and said WATER STYLE: WATER BULLETS

EARTH STYLE: EARTH BULLETS/WATER STYLE: DROWNIND TORTURE. Slowly water crept up Zabuza the water was heavy as cement blocks so he couldn't move. Naruto then appeared right in front of him. He took the sword and swung the sword as if testing it water stop moving at his neck.

"Why are you her Zabuza the Mist village civil war is over. You should return your service to gato is no longer need. Then he applied the seal on him as he touched the back of Zabuza's neck. I should know i'm the one to end it.

"i will leave as soon that i grab my stuff. "


	7. Chapter 7

Talking"

' Thinking'

Flashback

{ Location }

JUTSU IN USE

It had been a week since both Zabuza and Haku had left the wave. Naruto's clones and Kurenai had been trainig her team during that time. Naruto himself has been meking more seals. The seals that he made was able make Naruto gain perfect chackra control, while the other one he made was increasing his chakraby 13%. While it may not seem a lot with his chakra pools it mor than plenty.

He was also able to manipulate Tsunami into doing things she would never have done before. First it was a things like yelling or punishing her son, then it grew into phisical punisment and negleting her son, finally she was now sneaking into Naruto's room ready to get a good fucking. he had also send clones henged animals and placed seals on everyone on the wave country.

{KONOHA}

In the week that Minato has been trying to find a away to get in contact with his son. Tsunade was starting to feel guilty for Naruto's treatment. Kushina was now being cold and emotionless to everyone. She started to train at a ridicules routine that would make Gai pale. She was hoping to be put on a mission with Naruto when she started to take missions again.

Most of Konoha seems to be looking at the once famous with either pity or anger. The people of Konoha were talking about how the village needed a new hokage.

{ WAVE CONTRY }

Naruto appeaered in front of tem 7. Everyone was waiting on him so that they could go to the took 25 min to arrive, on the bridge Gato and he had 300 men waiting for them.

"It seems that a woman and 3 children helping a ninja were able to make Zabuza run in fear." he said laughing. All of his men started to laugh as well.

"Well kill them all except the woman and the girl. I coukld put them to use in more than one way hahahaha, besides they could be also of some amusment."

Naruto was staring at him with a stotic face, Kurenai was looking at him in fury just as hinata, Shikamaru was looking at him with a lazy face , Mennma face was pure rage.

"You will not touch me or anyone precious to me as long as i'm breathing belive it. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" he shouted. all the shadow clones took out kunais and ran toward the bandits. Gato ran behind his men as they also ran toward the clones.

Hinata,Shikamaru are you going to wait for Mennma to die or are you going to help him. Your all chunnin level bandits shouln't be a problem. So what are you waiting for." said Naruto seriously. So all of the genin were in battle.

Soon they were on there last leg while there was still 35 badits.

HAHAHAHA looks like we will be spliting the money 35 ways hahahahahaha sorry but this is the end for you then out of no were the bandits blood was painting the bridge. everone was suprise. All they saw was the future uchia clan head stealth click his katanasecurly. Fast was on everyones mind. If only they and (you the one reading) actually knew what jutsu he used would be suprise.

Not even the nin " hiding" knew what move he used.

"Let us be ne our way and it seem we were entertainment for a nin I will let he/she go to let it's village know of Konoha's power." he said. no sooner he finished the nin went straight to kumo to report what happen and mission fail to get the huyga heir. As she was under protection of practicly kami itself.

When everyone arrived to Tazunas house he wouldn't stop thanking them and crying of "joy" or what the seal made him think joy was. Tsunami was making a feast. Inari was in his room as he didn't know what has happened. For the next2 days the bridge was built as everyone help build it.

Now Naruto was with tazuna and Tsunami, he had just placed seals on them.

" Just remember that emotional impact is important ok. "

Yes Narutosama was their response.

3 hours later everyone was on the bridge. Soon Naruto appeared with a tied up inari .

"Village of the waves I and Tazuna found solid evidence that the person who is in front of you has been giving Intel on everyone including his family to Gato "

Impossible Inari is a little bit different but he isn't a traitor. Shouted Tsunami. Then she looked at her father for support, but he looked away shaking his head.

" I Naruto now give you a the traitor of the nation. You may do as you please, but my comrade's team and I will be leaving. Team 7 looked at the kid with sympathy.

"What would you do if someone was to betray Konoha would you simply let him go or would you want justice placed on him. What do you think would happen if he gave information about our skills to him. Now think about it on our way back." He said firmly.

{ Konoha }

The gate guards were chatting

I wish we could do some real mission instead of this.

Shut up and do your damn job.

You need to relax it's not like much happens.

Hey look someone is coming over pay attention.

At that moment naruto and his party had arrived at the gate. Since Naruto and Kurenai are both weel known they were let through with out a problem. As soon as they were in the village they asked for an aduience with the council.

It had been 30 min of wait. Only Naruto and Kurenai were allowed to enter the council chambers. As soon as they walk in all of the council look at them. The clan heads are looking at them stoticly, most of the civilians are looking at naruto with annoyance for being bothered, but don't say anything since he has all the civilians of Konoha.

"Why is it that the council was brought here for a mission debreifing. WHat has such importance that we were brought here." said Danzo

"It is really simple Danzosan I will tell you why if im alowed to speak." said Naruto After an edit version of the mission everyone was quiet and looking at Hiashi.

"So you are saying that kumo nin were near camping out on the mission, with ill intent toward my daughter. Well I thank you for the message sent toward the Kumo, hopefully they will think twice before trying to take the baykugan." said Hiashi

"It is no problem Hyugasama and also it was my pleasure to show them that Konoha will always be on top no matter how superior they think they are."

"It has come to my attention that you said the trading route and the treaty with the Wave contry is based on some important issue may we know what that detail was." Asked the Nara clan head.

"It was that they want to be able to renew the contract every 2 years, they want to only deal with the Uchias since what happened here has already heard by the people of the wave. Here I made copies of the contract for everyone to read." As everyone read the contract everyone was accepting of it, except the civil council as they would make no money of this.

"I would also like to say to the Huyga,Nara and Senju clans that the members on the team have already had there first kill so it would be wise that you talk to your heirs to make sure that they are mentally stable they were quite on the way back from the mission."

"I see thank you for your notice I will see to my daughter" said Hiashi

"So troublesome"

"I will see what I can do" said Tsunade

Naruto then muttered under his breath" or maybe she will get some one else to take that role of a mother " all the people that knows Tsunade were suprised that she didn't do anything to retaliate against him.

" Naruto stop" was all Kurenai said. All he did was click his tongue.

"We now need Kurenai to leave as we are going to have a discussion that is not needed to be heard be unwanted ears "said Danzo

Then Naruto answered before Kurenai could respond " Don't let what little power you have get to your head Danzo only the hokage has that authority not you or any of the council members have the authority to make such requests. " said Naruto

" It would do you well to show respect for the elders of this village."

"I will only show respect to those who are knowledgeable about the things that they can do instead of wallowing in pity or worse yet take what they can't earn by schemes."

Naruto and Danzo stare at each other for 3 minutes before the hokage interferes.

That will be enough he says loud and firmly I would like for Kurenai to leave please. He said calmly. Then Kurenai left. As soon as she was gone Tsunade spoke up.

"I Tsunade Senju head of the Senju clan offers Naruto Yoko any compensation for the years he suffered because of Menma" she said.

" It was not Mennma's fault of my treatment it was the fault of a pathetic family that had no idea of common sense, and also a woman who decided to leave the village with out her son in order to clear her mind about all the lost she had. Instead of seeing what she gained now I will be happy to know that Senju clan the once noble clan is now lower than dirt all because of a foolish woman who happened to be related to the 1st and 2nd hokages." Naruto said as he was letting out k.I. Tsunade just stared at him. Everyone in the room that didn't know the truth were all suprise.

"If that is all then I will be informing the hokage I have a mission I will be leaving"

{ whirlpool country }

A seal started to glow red,Gray, and brown. The walls started to crack dark purple and gray mist started to seep out of the seal. A laughter could be heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Talking"

' Thinking'

_Flashback_

{ Location }

JUTSU IN USED

It had been a week since team 7 had returned. Right now Naruto was waiting with 3 jonin named Hank, Mai, and Kirito. they are currentlty waiting for Kushina since she was on the team. This morning they got a mission to search and destroy were one of Orochimaru's labs might located, unfortantly they would wait 25 more min.

'Soory i'm late but i had to get ready for the mission and I couldn't find my katana."

"Don't let it happen again" said Mai

Pft rookies" said Kirito

"Waiting untill the last min I see said Hank. Mean while Naruto just glared at her.

Alright we need to choose a captain for the team i say we have Naruto do it since he is an elite jonin I say that he should be captain. " said Hank

Hey hey there let's not get hasty, I say Mai should be captain" said Kirito.

Decline was all she said as soon as the words came out Kirito cried anime tears. All Naruto did was sigh. Kushina had a smile on her face.' Maybe if I am captain Naruto will want to at least train with me.' She thought

" No Naruto as captain is no good he runs a tight ship."

" If you want I can be captain I'm also an elite jonin" she said

Everyone looked at her. Everyone except for Naruto thought she was trying to one up him. Naruto stared at her with no emotion "confirming" what they thought .

"What ever let's just vote so we can leave. I want to get this mission done as soon as possible with everyone alive." Said Naruto. Kushina smiled at this. So after voting with.

After that the group left to their destination. On the way it had been a comfortable silence for most at least. Kushina was getting frustrated with the silence.

" Hey what's up with the silence." she asked. She waited for a response from anyone but they seem to ignore her. All she did was sigh. ' It seems that this is going to be a boring mission'

They traveled for an hour and a half non stop. They finally have reached the destination. The entrance was blended into a tree.

"Alright then everyone we are splitting up just remember to keep in touch with the radio. We are to kill all guards on sight, kill all broken hostages save the rest."

Hai" was their response. Soon everyone was in the lab. Everyone was going their own way.

{ Hank }

Hank was hiding in the shadows as he went along the hallway. He was in the prisoners resting area. As he went along he only killed the guards. As he was almost done he saw a metal door. As soon as Hank touched the door it was kicked on him, killing him instantly.

" He is here, his betrayal will be paid in full today" said a female voice.

{ Kirito }

Kirito had walked into the armory, he noticed that there was more than enough weapons for an invasion. He was sealing as much as possible. He had just sealed all kunais,shrunken and needles. He then heard someone coming, he hid in a vent that was facing the door. As soon as the door open he saw a female enter. She had healthy pale of shade of skin tone,she had long black hair that reached her waist ,she was wearing anbu pants and shirt with a red coat. She had what would be called an hour glass figure, a round face . She had silver eye shadow and lipstick.

She walked in ignoring everything around her. She went straight to a safe put the code a katana out and left in a hurry.

" We have been compromised captain what shall we do " Kirito radioed in

" We are all to leave the premises 5 min to meet by the entrance."

Everyone but hank is their. Naruto had tried to get in contact with him. All of a sudden Naruto kicked Kushina and pushed Mai out of the way and used the SUBSTITUTION JUTSU with a log Kirito jumped away. Then all of a sudden a kinase with an explosion tag hit the log and exploded.

Everyone was surprise that no one but Naruto was able to seance her presence. ' Just who is this' was on everyone mind.

"Tch you were always able to seance me no matter how much I tried to hide ain't that right Naruto Kun" she said

Naruto went wide eye. 'No impossible Yukiko' . Then Naruto appeared next to his team. " Show yourself" he shouted. Then the female appeared as she hoped out of a tree.

" Long time no see Naruto what you don't remember me after all you did betray me and left me alone."

" Yukiko is that really you."

" So do you remember all those you betray or am I a special case"

" No I tried to do everything that I could have done but it wasn't enough.

Lies" she yelled out as she rushed Naruto into a Taijutsu match. All Naruto did was dodge or block hits. During the conversation they wondered who this women was and how did Naruto know her.

Stand still" she yelled. As she tried to punch him. Naruto appeared behind her then notice something. He tried to chop her neck but she dodge .

Yukiko listen to me please I don't want to hurt you. " he pleaded

It's to late for that " she said as she pulled out her katana. She started to try and stab him.

SEALING ART : CONTAINMENT BARRIER shouted Naruto. Then a blue red and purple barriers appeared. 'I need to get close to her'. After 15 min Naruto was out of options. Yukiko thrust her katana at Naruto. He didn't move an inch . Everyone was in shock not because of the fact he was stabbed but that he was hugging the person that just stabbed him.

" I forgive you" he whispered to her. Then he started to write kanji with his chakra in the air and put it on her forehead. He released the barriers.

"Your finally free" he said " Don't worry It isn't your fault ok .He smiled at her as blood trailed down his mouth.

"What have I done I'm sorry she sobbed out. Everyone had different reaction there was disbelieving to Mai , shock to Kirito who was standing still, Kushina was now on her knees yelling Naruto's name over and over again.

Naruto fell into one knee he then pulled out the sword. Blood stream out of the center of his chest. Kushina was enraged and attempted to stab Yukiko but Naruto jumped in front and was stabbed in the back. He fell backwards causing the sword to stab him deeper.

No Naruto I'm sorry please don't leave me alone you promised me to be by my side. Don't leave please. I'm sorry . She pleaded/sobbed out.

Hey hey hey stop that It's ok I will always be there for you either physically or here ". He said pointing at her heart. He then kiss her forehead. This cause her to smile as this was something he would always do.

Do you always have to kiss my forehead as always.

... ... ...

She looked at his face he had closed eyes and a smile on his face.

No Naruto come back don't leave me please I don't want to be alone, come back please I'm sorry I will do anything you want just come back. She yelled out. Then her eyes had 1 then 2 then 3 tomes in each eye. It started to spin like crazy then in the center was the kanji for water with two circles around it.

Kirito then walked to Naruto he went through hand signs LIGHTNING STYLE: HEART RESTART. As this was going on Yukiko started to remember the day they met.

_{ Yukiko FLASHBACK }_

_An 7 yr old Naruto is walking into an alleyway after hearing sniffles. _

_"Hello anyone there, are you ok "_

_Hmm yes I'm fine" she said_

_Naruto see a girl around his age. Hey why you crying" he asked._

_The unknown child pouted and looked away. " I'm not crying" she said_

_" You know it's ok to cry just not all the time, so are you going to tell me what's wrong."_

_" Um it's because today is my birthday and I don't have any one to celebrate it with, and I was feeling lonely."_

_" Oh well let's go celebrate your birthday I'll be your friend from now on ok ."_

_The girl just stares back at him with teary eyes and then rushes him in to a hug. "Thank you and I'm Yukiko by the way."_

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her around the village._

_{ Flashback End }_

Meanwhile Kushina was staring at Naruto's body on ground with the blade of her katana pop in out of his abdomen area. Her eyes were starting to get teary, she then feel to her knees staring at her own hand.

' What have I done '


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

' Thinking'

Flashback

{ Location }

JUTSU IN USE

( Quick question should Minato be crippled or die in a futer chapter )

{ Naruto After death}

'So this is it and end' thought Naruto was now looking around but all there was , was endless darkness. Naruto then decided to use a jutsu to light up the place FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU to his surprise the fireball went straight until it was out of sight. 'Hmm that was weird'

He had walked for 1 hr. He. Had finally had enough then he flared his chakra to alert anyone of his presence. He kept waiting for a couple of hours. During that time Naruto had been throwing jutsus randomly and meditating.

" Hmmm your an odd and weird one usually people start to panic by now" said a voice. That seems to be coming for everywhere.

" What is there to panic about for I am dead what is there to fear" responded Naruto in a monotone voice

" Hmm a wise and sencire human that you are "

" So where am I if I may ask "

" You are in my domain I have no name I'm a greater force than Kami to who your race pray to. I created Kami and all Gods you know and don't controller of all universes and dimensions. I'm also someone that is in need of an apprentice."

" So since you have brought me to your domain I'm guessing that you have taken an interest in me"

" Of course now tell me how would you want power that will be able to make gods bow to you, be able to destroy planets,able to kill those ninjas your kind considered gods in a whim and above all immortality. "

" No "

" You are an interesting one. At this offer your kind would jump at it yet you don't why "

" To have power of a god would only get my love ones killed, to be able to destroy planets what good will it due me it will only be a temptations,and a foolish one at that , I'm already considered a god among my kind my name will be remembered as Naruto the one who fought a buji actually killed it and lived to tell the story there are few that can make a serious injury and fewer that can make a fatal wound. "

" Interesting in few seconds you were able to weigh the pros and cons to my offer that is amazing. Yes you are worthy of 5 gifts I shall bestow upon you"

Before Naruto could respond he was in sudden pain. He thrashed around on the ground for15 minutes. When the pain was gone he was gasping for air. He then start to get up. When Naruto was on his feet.

" Impossible you should be awake let alone stand"

" What have you done"

" I have improved your body and mind you will be able to do things gods dream of, I have given you power over life and death, all bloodlines, immortality, and sealed 4 souls into you"

" B b bastered" was all Naruto was able to say before he passed out.

It took Naruto 45 minutes to get up. After he was up the voice explain to Naruto about the 4 souls in him. They were Kaguya, Klaus, Goku, Zeus. All powerful beings from there universe. They would be submissive and in a way his own council.

" Now Naruto you wil be training with me for 5 yrs. Don't worry as for every day in your world would be a year here. By the time I'm done with you you will be able to match me in power and strength."

Well when do I start"

"NOW" then the darkness turned in water with him having to walk on it.

For this year Naruto would train in controlling all elements to his will, then he will also strength his mind. For the 2nd year would be nothing but strengthen his body. He wouldn't not only surpass the human limit but also that of gods. The 3rd year was receive power of his council, and learn to use it as it was natural. The 4th year would be him learning to switch through the powers he received and combining them so his body wouldn't feel any backlash. The 5th year would be Naruto making his own techniques and improve techniques. In that year he would invent technology far a head of his time.

{ Konoha }

It has been 3 days since Naruto has "died". In the council most members have been pushing for Kushina to be punished for her actions since it was clear that Yukiko was freed from Orochimauru 's control.

The Uchia clan members have all been trying to console Mikoto, but she was in her room locked in. She has been staring at her wedding dress remembering all the time she and Naruto had.

Kushina was currently in her room crying. She was looking at her hand knowing she killed him. She started to cry more remembering all the time she had pushed him away. How she used to think he was a nuisance and in the way.

The akatski has tried to take Menma. Apparently the only thing that kept them at bay was Naruto same thing with iwa. They had started to become more active.

Many of Naruto friends or admirers have actually been depressed. None however were as depressed as the Ice Queens, they now noticed that the love they had for Naruto was more than friendship. Everyone in Konoha was attending Naruto's funeral. All shops and businesses are going to be closed on his funeral day. All of Konoha's walls are to be closed.

{ Grass country }

" shit why can't I use Edu sennin on Naruto. I have sacrificed 20 of my men and I know that his soul wasn't sealed" said Orochimauru as he failed to get Naruto soul.

{ Naruto}

Currently it is the day that Naruto was to return. He was meditating. The once dark void was now full of life. Naruto was now meditating on a rock that was near6 waterfalls, surrounded by trees.

Naruto it's almost time "

Hai, thank you for the power and training that you gave me. Since you haven't had a name I will name you Kenta.

" Hmm Kenta I like it ,now this will be painful, you must will yourself to live."

{ Konoha }

Meanwhile in Konoha at the same time everyone was gathering or already attending Naruto's funeral. It had started to rain. It is now currently 11:30 am. Everyone is now currently putting a flowers on his death bed.

As the last flower was dropped the wind started to pick up. Lightning was striking, most ninjas were on guard now. Since they believe that someone took the opportunity to strike Konoha. The weather only got worse now everyone was scared. All of a sudden a thunderbolt hit Naruto's death bed. The bolt of lightning lasted5 seconds . When it dispersed, Naruto shattered the death bed, and yelled at the sky" I will not die" before he gave out a roar to the sky , clearing out the clouds.

( sorry about the last chapter thingy mistake)


End file.
